happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Wingin' It
"Wingin' It" ("Si No Corres, Vuela") es el episodio 11.1 de la serie de televisión de Happy Tree Friends. Descripción del Episodio ¿Puede Flaky superar su miedo a volar a tiempo para aterrizar un avión fuera de control?. Guarde la tabla de la bandeja, ponga los asientos en posición vertical y averigua dónde está el paracaídas. Trama del Episodio Flaky llega al aeropuerto en taxi con su maleta de flores, para ir de vacaciones. Ella ríe nerviosamente mientras llega. Desafortunadamente, ella tiene miedo a volar. Sólo con ver un avión le hace vomitar, por lo que decide volver a casa. Pero antes de darse la vuelta, Lumpy la empuja con su carro lleno de maletas. En el interior del aeropuerto The Mole, el guardia de seguridad del aeropuerto, inspecciona a Cro-Marmot, buscando objetos metálicos. Lumpy pasa a través del detector de metales, el cual suena. Mole responde a esto, pero confunde a Lumpy con una máquina de refrescos. Mientras Lumpy utiliza un cuchillo para abrir una lata de soda, Mole esposa y rocía aerosol de pimienta a la máquina expendedora. Cuando el avión se prepara para el despegue, Petunia se da cuenta de que ella bebió demasiado soda y tiene que ir al baño. Mime, un auxiliar de vuelo, demuestra los procedimientos de seguridad del avión. Flaky toma el manual y ve los peligros y los destinos de los pasajeros, incluyendo un aterrizaje de mar, un ataque de tiburón, y Godzilla. Por el miedo, Flaky se marea y necesita una bolsa para vomitar. Desafortunadamente Cuddles las ha usado para hacer marionetas, entonces Flaky corre al baño. Mientras tanto, como Lumpy usa su máquina de escribir, Mime le recuerda que se deben guardar ciertos artículos cuando están despegando. El avión está listo para el despegue y Sniffles, el piloto, se prepara para despegar. Lumpy llama a alguien por su teléfono celular, lo que interfiere con los mandos del avión, causando turbulencias. Cuando el avión comienza a temblar, Flaky rebota por todo el baño, manchando de vómito todo el baño. Lumpy cuelga el teléfono y el avión deje de temblar. Petunia, estando desesperada para ir al baño, se precipita a esperar a que Flaky salga. Ella entra inmediatamente después de que Flaky, pero cuando ve que todo está manchado de vómito, Petunia intenta salir. Sin embargo, no puede hacer esto, porque Mime ha dejado un carrito de comida justo en frente de la puerta, bloqueándola. Cuddles decide echarse una siesta , Lumpy bosteza y decide inclinarse hacia atrás en su silla. Su asiento parece atascado, por lo que Lumpy da un fuerte empujón. Por desgracia, como la tabla bandeja Cuddles estaba puesta, Cuddles es cortado a la mitad cuando Lumpy consigue que su asiento se incline. Flaky, viendo lo ocurrido, llama al servicio. Ella intenta decirle a Mime que Cuddles está muerto, pero Mime, sin entender a Flaky, le pide que guarde silencio para que Cuddles pueda dormir. En el interior del cuarto de baño, Petunia termina de limpiar el vómito y tira la toalla de papel en el váter. Su pino aromático es atraído hacia abajo por la fuerza de la succión del aire, pero se las arregla para tirar de él hacia atrás. Petunia va al lavabo para lavarse las manos, pero el aire comienza absorber por el fregadero también. Ella no es capaz de luchar contra él ahora y es absorbida a través del drenaje, causando que sus órganos se derramen en el fregadero antes de ser succionada hacia abajo también. Lumpy comienza a utilizar una gran cantidad de aparatos de alta tecnología que permiten a las señales suficientemente fuertes como para interferir con la TV de Toothy, mientras que él está viendo una película de Godzilla. Las señales también comienzan a causar más disturbios, lo que enfurece a Sniffles. Sniffles entra en la cabina para decirle a Lumpy que no debe utilizar los dispositivos electrónicos durante el vuelo, pero él es aplastado por el carrito de comida cuando el avión se inclina hacia adelante. Lumpy, al ver que Sniffles ha muerto, toma los cinco paracaídas, abre la puerta de escape, y salta. Se produce el pánico y todos los pasajeros vivos, salvo Flaky, saltan del avión. Cundo Lumpy cae, tira de las cuerdas de cada paracaídas, pero como no está usando cualquiera de los paracaídas sobre ambos hombros, los pierde todos. Como Giggles está cayendo, se las arregla para agarrar uno de los paracaídas abiertos. Ella cree que está a salvo hasta que es destrozada por las hélices del avión. Como Mime está a punto caer a su muerte, la presión del viento hace que la piel de su cara se infle como un paracaídas. De vuelta en el avión, Flaky tiene que dominar su miedo a volar para aterrizar el avión. Lumpy sigue cayendo en el aire, hasta que cae de pie y sus piernas se hunden, para luego ser aplastado por una de sus máquinas. Mime flota suavemente y aterriza en el suelo. Pero el viento levanta su piel como una cometa, vuela por un precipicio y se ve atrapado en algunas ramas de los árboles. Mime rasga la piel de su cara y cae, golpeándose con las rocas afiladas. Está aliviado hasta que la rueda del avión de aterrizaje corre sobre él. Flaky todavía tira del volante para reducir la velocidad del avión y aterriza en el océano. Ella abre la puerta, lanzando una rampa inflable. Mientras trata de deslizarse hacia abajo, sus espinas rompen la rampa y cae en el agua. Aterriza con seguridad en el agua y suspira de alivio. De repente, un tiburón la ataca y mastica, hasta que un fuerte estruendo le asusta. El tiburón escupe a Flaky y nada rápidamente lejos mientras Flaky llora de dolor y miedo. Godzilla ruge de nuevo y Flaky grita de terror cuando el episodio termina. Moraleja "Look before you leap!" (¡Mira antes de saltar!). Muertes #Petunia muere luego de ser aspirada por el drenaje del avión, destrozando su cuerpo. #Cuddles es partido a la mitad por una mesa plegable, luego de que Lumpy moviera su asiento hacia atrás. #Sniffles es desmembrado y aplastado por un carro de comida. #Pop y Cub mueren luego de caer del avión. #Giggles es cortada por las aspas del avión. #Lumpy es aplastado por varios aparatos electrónicos pesados. #Mime es aplastado por la rueda del avión. #Flaky es comida por Godzilla. Heridas #Flaky vomita dos veces. También es golpeada por el carro de maletas de Lumpy. #Si Pop y Cub sobrevivieron a la caída, seguramente sufrieron mucho daño al caer. #Lumpy cae al suelo con mucha fuerza, haciendo que los huesos de sus piernas salgan por sus hombros. #La presión del viento hace que la cara de Mime se separe del resto de su cabeza. #Flaky es mordida por un tiburón, desgarrándole la piel, pero logra sobrevivir. Errores #La cornamenta de Lumpy cambia de direcciones varias veces a lo largo del episodio, incluso durante escenas continuas. #El lunar de The Mole cambia de lugares varias veces. #Cuddles desaparece de su asiento dos veces. Una cuando Lumpy cuelga su teléfono y otra cuando Sniffles muere. #Cuando Lumpy está usando su teléfono los paracaídas al lado de la puerta del avión desaparecen. #Cuando Flaky sale del baño la puerta aún está cerrada, por lo que no podría haber salido de ahí. #Lumpy desaparece de su asiento cuando Flaky llama a Mime. #Flaky desaparece de su asiento cuando Sniffles muere. #El satélite de Lumpy aparece donde Giggles debería estar sentada. #Lumpy abre cuatro paracaídas, pero mientras Giggles cae aparecen cuatro paracaídas abiertos y logra sostenerse de un quinto paracaídas. #Cuando Mime pierde la piel de su cara se puede ver que la piel de su nariz está tanto en la piel de su cara como en su cara sin piel. #La misma puerta del avión es derribada dos veces. #Es imposible, aun para Lumpy, haber sobrevivido a una caída tan alta. #Al principio el avión tiene una rueda de cola, pero en todas las escenas siguientes tiene una rueda de nariz en su lugar. #Cuando Cuddles es partido a la mitad las sabanas siguen teniendo la forma de los pies de Cuddles, apesar de que los mismos estan en el suelo Curiosidades *Fue estrenado junto con "Tongue in Cheek" y "Easy Comb, Easy Go", en la sección "Eleventh Hour". *El ojo de Mime parpadea luego de que es aplastado por la rueda del avión. *Ésta es la segunda vez que Flaky desintencionadamente rompe un bote o algún objeto salvavidas. Esto pasó anteriormente en Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. *Éste es el tercer episodio donde Flaky se salva de ser comida por un tiburón. Los otros son Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark y Wipe Out. *Éste es uno de los episodios donde la muerte de Cub no es causada por culpa de Pop. *La herida de Flaky siendo mordida por un tiburón es similar a la muerte de Petunia en la opción 'Swim '''de su Smoochie. *Originalmente este episodio se llamaría "Sky's the Limit" (El cielo es el límite) pero fue cambiado al último momento por razones desconocidas. *Se puede observar que cuando Mime le dice a Lumpy que guarde la máquina de escribir, detrás de él esta Cuddles y menea la cabeza en señal de desacuerdo. *La muerte de Petunia es similar a su muerte en Read 'em and Weep. *Cuando Lumpy habla por teléfono se lo puede escuchar decir ''"Guess where I'm going... Hawaii!" (Adivina a dónde voy... ¡Hawaii!).Ésta es una de las veces donde un personaje tiene Ingles entendible. *El trastorno obsesivo compulsivo de Petunia es vuelto a ver en este episodio. *Lumpy usa una laptop. Ésta es la primera vez que un Happy Tree Friend usa una computadora. Esto vuelve a pasar en YouTube 101: Subscriptions, donde Cuddles usa una computadora de escritorio. *Lumpy es responsable por todas las muertes del episodio. *La música del aeropuerto es reutilizada para el juego Stay On Target. *Este episodio muestra otro de los miedos de Flaky, en este caso, miedo a volar (aerofobia). *La muerte de Giggles es similar a una de las muertes de Cuddles en Blast from the Past y en Spin Fun Knowin' Ya. *La herida de Mime, es similar a una de las muertes de Giggles en Better Off Bread. Vídeo Parte 1 thumb|center|550 px Parte 2 thumb|center|550 px Galería en:Wingin' It Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Serie de TV Categoría:Eleventh Hour Categoría:Gran Multitud de Personajes Categoría:Rol Antagonista de Lumpy Categoría:Episodios 2006 Categoría:Protagonizado Por Flaky